Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gearbox control system for a motor vehicle, having a casing being partially filled with oil and in which an electrical, mechanical and/or hydraulic control device is disposed, and a functionally associated electronic control system being disposed inside the casing, being at least partially surrounded by oil and being electrically connected to the control device through lines.
A control unit for automatic motor vehicle gearboxes which is known from Published European Patent Application 0 513 424 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,420, is disposed outside the gearbox casing in the motor vehicle. Signals are transmitted from the control unit to the gearbox through lines. A control device, such as actuators or final controlling elements in the gearbox, is controlled with the signals.
In such a control system, which has the control unit and associated control device, additional space is required for the control unit. Since the control unit is disposed outside the gearbox casing, extremely long lines to the control device are required.
A further control unit which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,728 is disposed in an oil sump of a gearbox control unit. The control unit is connected to the gearbox through electrical lines. There is no mention of the structure of the lines and possible mechanical stresses.